Time can't tell
by Ruby-charm
Summary: Momo, Rukia, Toshiro, Renji and Ichigo find a mysterious golden book that takes them on a journey to another world! On their way different small secrets gets revealed! Find out more about what will happen... So R & R! ( )
1. 1- KABOOM! Where are we?

**A/N= Hey guys! So this is like my first fan fic ! I hope you will like it! Now to the story! Please R&R! ^_^ **

**Chapter 1: KABOOM! … where are we? o.O**

* * *

Momo, an average normal high school student looked down from the ladder where she had climbed up to keep a book in the library bookshelf.

"Can I come down noow? Please?"

"Naah, hang in there for a while…. There's still a lot of books you know!" Called out Toshiro.

* * *

**(A/N: Aaand why are they keeping books back in the book shelf? Wait and see! ^.~)**

* * *

**A few hours ago-**

_"ICHIGOO! Where the hell are you!" Rukia, also known as black midget from Ichigo, walked around the school corridors. _

_"We are over here midget!" Rukia looked at where the voice had come from. There high on a branch sat Renji, Ichigo, and veery unexpectively… Toshiro! _

_"WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU GUYS DOING!?" Rukia nearly yelled when she saw the 3 idiots sitting high up on a tree branch._

_"WE are ….. hiding from kurotsuchi-sensei. Because we soo did NOT finish our homework!" Toshiro answered her. _

_Rukia frowned. "Even you?" She pointed at him._

_"…. Uhh yes. Surprising isn't it? These guys came over to my house last night so I barely got to touch my books!"_

_"Still…. Oh I know!" Rukia grabbed her i-phone. On the back was a huge sticker of chappy, and as her wallpaper in her phone was a chappy and her small menu button had a small chappy. _

_"Chappy freak" Renji muttered while Ichigo muttered "Chappy freak midget"_

_A small nerve popped onto Rukia's forehead. Without thinking she jumped and kicked Renji, Ichigo, and also Toshiro into the school window. Which actually led them to the school library. _

_Rukia took her phone and dialed Momo's number. _

_"Hey Rukia-san! Whats up?" Momo's cheerful voice rang._

_"Momo…please come here.. like NOW!" _

* * *

Momo sighed and reached for another book. "But seriously WHY am I here? I didn't do a single thing plus you guys are the one's who crashed the window AND knocked down the bookshelf AND the books!" Momo wailed out loud!

Rukia nodded. "Even I wasn't in the ruckus. So why am I here?"

"Rukia … YOU are the one who kicked them through the window you know!" Momo said.

"Hmm … yeah.. I guess you are right" Rukia sighed , admitting defeat.

"Hey guys get over hear!" Renji's head popped from behind a bookshelf . Curious, Momo, Toshiro, and Rukia went over.

"It's the restricted section!" Renji whispered. Rukia kicked him in the gut. "And WHY are WE here?" She whispered harshly, evil aura coming out from her.

"You think she'll go overboard?" Asked Toshiro. "I have no idea." Replied Momo, shaking her head.

"Oh come on midget, just ONE little adventure in there?" Ichigo pleaded.

"Oh FINE! Just one and that's it… right guys?" Rukia glanced at two bewildered Momo and Toshiro. Returning back to earth, both Momo and Toshiro smiled and nodded.

* * *

And so the group slowly entered the restricted section. Suddenly Momo spotted a very eye-catching gold book. She took it out and said, " Hey I wonder what's this?"

The other four looked shocked and all ran to Momo. "PUT IT BACK!"

Bump, crash! Momo, Toshiro, Rukia, Renji and Ichigo collapsed onto the ground with a huge sound.

"Momo what were you thinking?! It's the restricted section were strolling gosh dammit!" Rukia blurted out, squshed because of Renji and Ichigo on top of her!

"Gommnn" _(Gomen) _Momo tried to say … she was the one who was at the bottom of the small pyramid!

That's when the golden book Momo dropped , opened and started to ….

"Hey the.." – Rukia

"book..." – Ichigo

"its.." – Renji

"GLOWING!" – finished off Toshiro.

It kept glowing brighter till no one could open their eyes!

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

**A/N= Soo that's my first chapter! (✿◠‿◠) Hope that you guys liked it! Sorry if there are any spelling/grammer mistakes. So please read and review! I would appreciate it a lot! (✿◠‿◠)**


	2. 2 Soul Society

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my second chapter for the story. I gotta admit, there were a LOT of mistakes on the first one. Pluus it was quite short. So I am gonna make this one longer! So now to the story! XD**

**Chapter 2: Soul society**

**_Momo's POV_**

"KYAAAA!"

_CRASH!_

I opened my eyes…. .

"Huh? Where am I?" I was confused, and felt a bit dizzy.

"Hey Momo… uhh, can you get off of me please? You are kinda heavy…"

I looked down. And HOLY FREAKING FRENCH TOAST! Toshiro was right underneath me... flat on the ground, trying to breathe because I was on top of him.

"Kyah! Oh sorry, sorry! I didn't know!" Shocked and blushing, I quickly got off him.

"Anyways, where are we?" He asked. I looked around my surrounding. All I could see was a ton of weird looking trees and... mushrooms?

"Hey Shiro-chan, check out these weird looking mushrooms!"

Toshiro spun around and came over to see. He observed a bit and stood up and said. "Well, I haven't seen these mushrooms in the science book _or_ in any of the library biology books. They are very odd looking!"

I had to admit it. Plus the trees had different weird shapes!

"Ne, Shiro-chan?"

"Nani?" He looked at me, waiting for an answer. I blushed a little… wait hold on why am I blushing? No no no! I mentally shook my head.

"_Well_?" Oh great, he's getting worried and a bit impatient!

"Um, any idea where Rukia-san, Renji-kun and Ichigo-kun are? Or went?"

Toshiro looked a bit puzzled. "Well duh, there right here-" He turned around … and there was kind of an awkward pause.

"HOLY GUACAMOLE! Where _are _they?!" I sighed when I saw him panicking and yelling…

"Look Shiro-chan, it's probably best if you stop yelling and focus on our situation.. So can you please stop yelling and panicking and FOCUS!" I nearly yelled myself! Hmm, well I have to say that was something that Shiro-chan himself would say.

He looked at me and said, "Yeah, you are right- _Hey!_ I told you not to call me that bed-wetter!"

"Mou, don't call me that Shiro-chan! I don't do that anymore!"

"Ahh! Whatever. Come on let's go!" He reached out his hand. I got up and walked beside him to wherever this freaking unknown Land of Oz leads us!

* * *

**_Rukia's POV_**

I slowly opened my eyes. I saw strawberry and pineapple unconscious with swirly circles in their eyes!

Geez, I have no other option. Obviously, I punched both their right eyes hard! Yes, _both _of them.

"ARGH!"

"ITAI!"

"Oi, wake up! Stop daydreaming and wake up before I land another punch in your gut!" I scolded them; hopefully they'll wake up now.

" 'Oi' your face Rukia! What was that for?! Eh, where are we?" Ichigo yelled, and paused when he looked at his surroundings.

"Itte! Hey how on earth could you do that to me you black-headed midget?! And where on earth are we?" Renji, yelled like Ichigo and asked the same question.

"AS IF I KNOW!" I yelled back at them. "Anyways let's go and have a look around. Goosebumps are running down my spine from looking at this place of weirdness!" I shuddered. The trees seriously gave me the creeps!

"Hmm, yea you are right! Huh… Where's Toshiro and Momo?" Ichigo asked, puzzled.

"Bravo dude! You just realized?" Renji said slapping the strawberry's back.

"I bet you did too, after Ichigo said that." I said. It's quite obvious! Renji mostly realizes stuff once someone says so! Geez.

"Well, let's go search for 'em!" Ichigo said standing up. I nodded as Renji got up as well.

I looked around as we walked. There was a lovely sound coming from the trees. A bird with orange feathers, too big to be an infant but too small to be fully grown, popped out and flew past. It was very beautiful. I could almost see it shimmering and flames on its feathers.

I smiled. _A phoenix…._ "Huh?"

"What's wrong midget?" Strawberry asked, worried. Renji turned and had a confused expression; you could almost see a question mark on his face.

"That bird", I said pointing to the orange bird. "Notice anything? Doesn't it look like a phoenix to you?"

"Phoenix? Ugh have you been reading too many fairy tales?" Ichigo groaned and flicked my forehead. Ouch!

"But it's orange, flames flickering on its tail plus it gave a lovely melody!" I complained, pouting.

"She's got a good point you know?" Renji said, nodding.

"Have you gone insane too, or been spending too much time with Miss Fairytale over here?!" Ichigo yelled.

"Shut your mouth Strawberry! No, I _haven't_, and by the way, I'm not going insane!" Renji yelled back.

And there they go, fighting again. In the meantime, I walked over to the phoenix-looking bird.

"Hello! Are you a phoenix? Oh wait, what am I thinking now? Birds can't talk!" I slapped my face.

"Well, we phoenixes _can_. Not normal birds."

Huh? I looked up to see that the _bird_ actually talked!

"Kyaaa!"

"WHAT NOW?!" I heard the two idiots yell at me.

"Y-y-you-you _can talk_?!" I asked, disbelief in my voice.

"Well, like, duh! I'm a phoenix. Normal birds can't talk like _me_!" It flapped its wing's with a funny smile on its face (if it was possible for birds to smile). "Oh my name's Sparkle by the way."

"Whoaaa, Ichigo check it out, this bird's talking... Weird," Renji said, pointing at Sparkle.

"Oh my gosh, you're right. Hey there! Nice to meet ya, are you really a phoenix?" Ichigo said giving his normal smile.

"Yes I am. Oh I haven't seen you people around…. Like _ever_ in Soul Society."

"Soul Society?" Ichigo, Renji and I asked in unison.

"What's that?" I asked, quite confused.

"My, it's this world of course! Err, may I ask, if you are from this place, how come you don't know?"

Ichigo coughed, which brought Sparkle's attention to him. "First of all, we are not from here. Second of all… I don't know why I said 'second of all' I just hear people say that…"

I kicked him into a nearby tree.

Renji's eyes were as big as saucers. I sweat-dropped, I may have over-done my kick.

"So, what is this 'Soul Society' place?" I asked as if absolutely nothing happened.

"Hmm… Maybe it's best if I show you guys around, and you introduce _yourselves_ on the way. Come on!" She flapped her wings and flew like a beautiful shooting star… except she was a bird and flew a bit slowly.

And so… Ichigo, Renji and I followed her, walking through this so-called 'Soul Society' place.

* * *

**A/N: Well guys! That was my 2****nd****chappy-ter, and no Im not a fan of chappies ^_^" Sorry for the grammer/spelling mistakes here and there. Plus I hope this was longer than the first one -_- I would really appreciate it if you press that small "Review" button and review please? Thanx! NYA~ ****(****✿◠‿◠****)**


End file.
